Stolen Angels
Stolen Angels is a crew on the Cerulean Ocean and is a member of the flag Universe A. History Stolen Angels was founded on May 21st, 2005, it was formed by IslandAngel, who was soon joined by her sister, Misroo. Several days later, Xonthesecond joined the crew, soon followed by Alontiona and Mickthefish on June 15th 2005. Later that month, Sigilwen, was added to the crew. The crew was brought into the flag Moonlighting soon after. Islandangel and Misroo then turned the crew over to Alontiona and Sigilwen, and left in search of new things. Micropirate joined soon after Sigilwen, but has since gone dormant. In August, Kestin joined the crew, followed shortly by Gowan. In September, Sliverhair joined the crew and Kestin left. In 2006, the Stolen Angels gained and lost many friends. Kestin returned, Micropirate left, Scubamatey joined with her friend Rowdyreggie. Alontiona got her sister to join, Alphanei around September. Towards the end of the year, the captain's hat was handed over to Alontiona as Sigiwlen took some much needed time off. In 2007, Sigilwen took the hat back and then took the crew out of Moonlighting and moving it into Don't Panic. This brought controversy throughout the crew and Alontiona, Alphanei, Scubamatey, and Rowdyreggie left the crew, leaving behind alts to stay in touch. In the time that followed, Kestin once more left the crew, but others came to join including Junton and Garrock. When the crew moved from Don't Panic to The Dragons Den, Alontiona rejoined the crew. In the end of 2007, Stolen Angels rejoined Moonlighting to help reconstruct the once great flag. Public Statement We are the Stolen Angels! We be here for fun and to earn a lot of booty!! If ye need a crew we would be happy to have ye, just let the captain or any Officer know. If ye are looking for the opportunity to be an officer this is the crew ye want ! As long as ye have good stats and follow all directions, becoming an officer will not be a problem. If ye choose not to listen to the person in charge ye will be planked and will not receive yer maximum booty. Here are some rules to follow: #Respect every one in the crew and the Flag #Follow orders. If you are asked to go to a station please go the first time. You will be asked only 1 time then ordered once in battle you may only get a order please follow it, if you still don't you will be planked. This goes for Officers as well. Officers, if you do not listen you could also be lowered in rank. #Please DO NOT leave the vessel while in battle (unless you have a very very good reason). If you do booty will be deducted. #There is no Sword Fight, Drinking, Rumble or Treasure Drop challenges while the vessel is getting ready to sail or is sailing. This will resort in planking and, if possible, you will lose booty. #Don't board a ship without permission. If you do you will be planked until you ask. #No racist or offensive jokes are allowed. #DO NOT play Officers against the Captian (don't ask the capt if you can do some thing and when they say no, you ask an officer or vice versa). This will call for planking. #Stay at your station unless asked to move or are given permission. If you have to go do something, just let us know and it will be allowed as long as it's not during battle. #Please watch your language when on a vessel and in the crew chat. For officers, that goes for Officer and FO chats too. Also, please do not spam the chats. #Last one for now, Officers do not take from the ship coffers when the ship is not yours. You get booty in the divvy, so leave the coffers for restocking and crew/flag funds. I do check the records. If you are caught taking poe, your rank will be lowered. Always have fun!! Please follow these rules. They are here to keep every one happy. If you break or come close to breaking the rules you will get only 2 warnings.